crownofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrines and Blessings
Shrine Activation A new shrine will open on a continent every 35 days, with the first shrine on the first continent that opened (continent 22) activating 35 days after the world began. The inner 12 continents will have their first shrine activate 3 days after the previous continent, with the shrines activating on the continents in the same order that the continents first opened in. On the 70th day after a world opens, the 2nd shrine on continent 22 will activate, at which point the 1st shrine on the remaining 24 outer continents will activate. The cycle will then begin again. The god that a shrine activates in honor of is completely random, but a shrine to a particular god will only ever appear once on a continent. For more information on the 8 gods of Aschendal, see The Eight Gods page. Blessings If a player is in an alliance, there is a chance that their city can be blessed by a shrine. A city belonging to a player who is not in an alliance, cannot be blessed. As such, joining an alliance is key to winning the Crown of the Gods! At the beginning of a server, a shrine will bless a new castled city or Temple every 72 hours. As the server progresses, the time between new blessings being given out, will decrease, with 36 hours being the minimum time there can be between blessings. A blessing will stay with a castled city or Temple for 72 hours. This amount of time does not decrease as a server progresses. A city that has a Temple under construction or upgrading, is not eligible to become blessed. It must wait until the Temple is built/upgraded, before it can become blessed again. A castled city or Temple can not get blessed twice in a row. The only time that this could occur, is when it is the only eligible city within 20 squares of the shrine (i.e. the only castled city or Temple within 20 squares, or the only castled city or Temple within 20 squares that does not have a Temple under construction/upgrade inside it, or the only castled city or Temple within 20 squares that the alliance has enough loyalty for the city to become blessed. For more information on loyalty see the Loyalty page). If there are more than 16 castles within the 20 square radius of the shrine, the closest (eligible) 16 castles to the shrine will be the ones which stand a chance of receiving a blessing from the shrine. The higher the score of the eligible castle/Temple city, the higher the likelihood of it receiving a blessing. If a Temple city changes ownership while the city is blessed, this blessing will not transfer to the new city owner, as the blessing was specific to the Temple, and the Temple is demolished upon ownership transfer. If however a castled city (one with no Temple) changes ownership while the city is blessed, this blessing will transfer with the city to the new owner, as this blessing is not specific to any Temple. (A common tactic used by Crown of the Gods players is to create a "focus area" of 16 castles around a shrine, consisting of multiple low-score castles, in addition to either 1 or 2 high-score castles. This is done by players in order to "focus" blessings onto their high-scored castle(s), so that the high-scored castle(s) can be built to high Temple levels! Players choosing to use this tactic please keep in mind that, as stated above, a Temple that is building is not eligible to become blessed. As such, at least one extra low-score castle must lie in your "focus area", in order to keep your blessings "focused" during the time that some cities have Temples building! If for example, you had only 16 castles in your "focus area" at a shrine, of which 1 castle had a Temple currently building, your 15 remaining eligible "focus area" castles, plus one from outside your "focus area", would constitute the 16 eligible castles for that particular blessing.)